The greatest villain in the history of animation
by TheValuableRock
Summary: The master of disguise and the greatest villain ever. This represents a crossover regarding 2 Universes: WB/DC and Disney/Marvel.
1. The beginning

There are three powerful entities, each one of them having a strong link to their universe.  
The first one represents the magical Disney Universe of Mickey Mouse. This Universe contains all the cartoons owned by Disney, including companies such as Marvel.  
The second one represents the earthly WB Universe of Bugs Bunny, the Universe in which are contained all the cartoons owned by WB, including companies such as DC.  
The third one represents all the cartoons and characters that aren't linked with the other two. This third entity is unknown, because he won't show himself, like a master of disguise, which will make his appearence when one very great earthquake of events will make the three worlds tremble solemnly.  
The first notable cartoon character is Mickey Mouse, the owner of the Universe related to magic. He has transferred his character in it, making the storylines, cartoons, and characters strongly linked to morality. This is the Universe of morality and severe punnishment to anyone who transgress the law.  
All were going well for years, this harmony growing stronger and stronger, until something out of order happened. A spirit of great mischief, relatively strong as Mickey, appeared to break the system imposed by him in order to shatter this law into pieces.  
And a war started, Mickey Mouse and this strange spirit fighting each other for a long period of time. The outcome of the battle decided the fate of Mickey's world. They ended the battle in a tie, and realising that both were equally strong, the spirit of mischief promised to Mickey he'll spare him of his presence on one condition. That condition represents a dangerous outcome of the war, an outcome from which the great anguish of cartoon history begins. He asked Mickey to transfer half of his character in this world, so that his subjects experience not only fairness, but the opposite of it as well. Mickey Mouse accepted it. He began the process of transfering some of the traits of his visitor.  
One moment of unawareness, and this ugly, deceitful spirit stole a third of Mickey's land, inplanting at the same time the seeds of evilness and chaos in the remaining one. This event isn't showing up after a long time of peaceable Universe, the strange meeting between Mickey Mouse and his archenemy being among the first.  
As the archenemy of Mickey Mouse left, a great earthquacke took place in the magical world, caused by the lack of a third part of it. After resquing his characters, Mickey Mouse began to fear and blame himself for his unawareness. He thought of the terrible feature regarding all of the characters in the cartoon history. His mischievous archenemy has the power of drawing and redrawing characters and lands. That power isn't perfected until some moment in the future, when he exercises it in a cruel way on one of his relatives.  
At first, in his own Universe, he appears with his friends, preventing them from meeting a pig-like character, who was willing to kill them. This is the first meeting of him and one of his characters, in which he exercises his power in a cruel way. The first appearences of him are proving his sadistic nature, his experiments on the innocent being deliberate and unfair. Even if his real name and origin aren't known, his features are clearly rabbit-like, and he is called at first "Happy Rabbit". He rules the earthly side of the Universe, the most horrible and violent of the three. He has proved, by his own action, his disgusting desire and aspiration in turning all of the peaceable places upside-down through fierce and outrageous violence. The seeds thrown by him in Mickey's Universe had proven effective, and the result was none other than the growing of abomination and violence in his world, the Marvel side representing the most noticeable example.  
The ugly demon of mockery and injustice sung a song on triumph regarding his achievement (the noticeable lyrics)  
All the world was gay. Swinging on its way. Things were looking brighter day by day  
Nothing ever wrong  
Life was just a song, Till that Looney Tune came along  
He was so satisfied by his victory, that he indulged in madness in the second part of the song.  
The great affliction was just about to start.


	2. The first years of anguish

Seeing that his plan succeded, Bugs Bunny began his reign with a very ugly behavior, deciding to torment his victims whether they were his enemies or not. The Universe wasn't the only one who fell in deep spiritual darkness. The rabbit-like creature's heart has grown very wicked over the first 30 years of tyranny, and this is because he exercised his powers in a personal way. Seeing that his attempts to bring suffering had a funny side due to his appearance, he decided to change his points of control and make lives miserable behind the scenes.

He started to do this early, one of the noticeable examples being the way he looked in his adversaries eyes while preparing a trap, telekinetically. His character has always proved to be unusual and changing in colours. His deceitful nature has caused a lot of harm for many decades, whether in a direct manner or not.

He always liked to see suffering and violence, and that's why he decided from the beginning to establish the roots of evil in Mickey's Universe. Even if these two great iconic characters were equal in power, Bugs Bunny has proved the fact that he was more intelligent and cunning than Mickey Mouse. That's why he became victorious in their first intellectual battle.

His shape-shifting powers are really big, even if he rarely showed them. That's why he almost always wasn't suspected for being the one behind all the suffering caused in the history of animation. The deceitful rabbit-like creature was proven to be a shape-shifting being in the beginning of his appearances by changing his Happy Rabbit form to the Bugs Bunny one. In order to deceive, he made his entrance as a rabbit, making almost anyone unaware of his evil intentions, which were hidden behind his acceptable façade.

The disgraceful being has tormented any character for years, to some extent. While being presented in his appearences, he hasn't only tortured his enemies, but the rest of the characters pertaining to any other Universe, as well. By planting his evil seeds in Mickey's Universe, the little unpleasant things were appearing, growing to a big stature over the years. That's why the universes of animation history were infected with hostilities and evil-mindness.

The next step in his tyrannical rule was the establishment of good-vs-evil conception. This step was a big one, because this represents the root of villainy in cartoon universes. The idea of good characters opposed to the evil ones was the very convincing point of turn in the history of animation, bringing the best reason to use violence and all kinds of evil acts in order to destroy the enemy.

As his powers continued to grow, he reached to the point of cutting a country (Florida) away from it's continent. The demon has proved many times his lack of concern for other beings life, whether they were humans or animals. He always wanted to prove his point even if he had to kill other beings.

As his potential continued to grow even more, he reached to a more sinister level of power.

Seeing that his attempts to bring suffering had a funny side due to his appearance, he decided to change his points of control and make lives miserable behind the scenes.

Unknown to him though, Mickey Mouse decided to bring into existence the prototype android for AMAZO, in 1960, in order to stop him in case he would go behind the scene to control any plot. This is marked as the great trap of history for Bugs Bunny, because he was unable to fully destroy good, neutral, or evil characters. He saw this and became very angry. The vibrations added to the prototype of AMAZO had negative metaphysical and esoteric effects towards the rabbit-like creature, making his efforts in fully destroying any Universe useless.

This represents the first sign of enmity between AMAZO and Bugs Bunny, marking the beginning of a big battle. Big, because decades after decades they will strike one another, indirectly. This long process will culminate in a sinister eye-to-eye battle, in which the final fate of the whole Universe of characters will be decided.


	3. What was happening behind the scenes

For years this master of deceit has controlled to some extent the life events of a great majority of characters. He was always behind the unusual and non-sensical happenings of which the characters involved thought to be mysteries without explanation.

The fact that AMAZO was stopping him from fully controlling the events wasn't so scarry for the rabbit-like creature because he always saw an open "channel" through which he could reach the plot in order to trigger some violent or weird occurrence.

1992 is the year in which he made his first appearance as a mascot of WB, but behind this façade something else was about to be revealed, in one form or another. He was "associated", as the ruler of all WB cartoons, with every cartoons pertaining to this company or DC. One example is him appearing near the WB logo before the intro of a show. This represents the perfect example of a truth that not anyone can see, even if it's right in front of their eyes.

The Justice League two-parter episode, "The legends", has shown a fact through which another reality was reflected. The least suspected character of being the one working behind the scenes was a perfect example of the least suspected enemy to control some important points of the plot.

11 years later, the Marvel version of AMAZO was converted into the DC one. The enmity between him and Bugs Bunny became stronger, and the archenemy of Mickey Mouse decided to get rid of this unusual android through different technologies used by characters like Lex Luthor, the man who tried to destroy AMAZO twice.

The greatest purpose of the android was always to grow stronger than ever in order to confront Bugs Bunny and put an end to his rule. AMAZO didn't know at first about this, because he was like a new-born entity in a cruel and unfair world. As soon as the android was discovered in the Universe of Bugs Bunny, he was abruptly assaulted and appearantly killed. These horrible events, not including the death of Ivo, made a bad impression regarding this world. His desire to destroy the Universe while judging Lex Luthor for what he did demonstrated once again that the characteristics of this world were in fact those of Bugs Bunny. AMAZO, representing the very opposite of Bugs Bunny, which is Mickey Mouse, had nothing to do with this world anymore and decided to explore the Universe in order to find it's secrets. His steps were directed, unknown to him, to two destinations: the third Universe of characters, and Bugs Bunny himself.

Even if the characters of other worlds were unaware of his presence, they will one day find out. The android copied their powers and identity in order to find meaningful answers. But these answers were finally proven useless because he felt the desire to find the root of all evil. Someone, hiding in the dark, has followed him all along, to see his progress. AMAZO wasn't aware of this presence because the master of deceit is specialised in arts very well. The beast always hesitated to attack him from the dark, because he could risk being caught by the android and be copied as well.

Mickey Mouse intended to produce the growing of an ever evolving entity in order to make another equally powerful ally so they can stop Bugs Bunny from his reign and imprison him in everlasting darkness.

One day, the archenemy of Mickey Mouse received a letter. It was from Mickey Mouse. The letter contained a dark prophecy in which his destruction is assured. Bugs Bunny trembled at the gaze of this prophecy, and imagined the way he will be afflicted. The prophecy contains the words: "The spirit of mischief will no longer exists, because he will be stripped out of his power and put down. He will be tormented years after years, and he will have to burn in fire for a long period of time before his death. He will be no more, and anyone who knows about him will treat him with contempt. These words are assuring, this promise is about to be respected, and the spirit of mischief can't do anything about it. After his destruction, anyone still alive will feel the joy of his death, and will no longer have to suffer because of him."


	4. AMAZO's greatest trial

Bugs Bunny discovered that AMAZO wasn't exploring the space by himself anymore, as he found indicators to someone's location. The wicked rabbit-like creature realised that Mickey Mouse started to control AMAZO's steps in order to reach his archenemy. This demonstrates how short his time is now, and the demon becomes more anxious. He desperately tries to remove the indicators, but to no avail.

The android's thoughts: These constellations are clearly pointing to something, but where is that something? How much I must explore the Universe till I find it? In what direction am I supposed to be going? What is the meaning of this?

AMAZO's head was full of this kind of questions. He remembered some of his conversations regarding his purpose and meaning in life. After that, he "combined" his thoughts with these questions, making a certain link between them. He slowly but surely began to understand that the steps he met in his path were pointing him to his purpose. The truth began to be made clear, the android was certainly happy, and the anger of the beast who followed him tremendously fuelled.

After reaching into a very dark section of the space, the android could hear weird voices and sounds. Even if he had every power of almost any Universe he met, he could feel emotions like fear. He began to be fearful, because the sounds he heard were unusual. The voices were telling something, but in a "babilonian" language. The android couldn't understand these words, even if he had learned many languages in his travel. He had the feeling that something dangerous was about to happen, and his courage left him.

"Who is there?" he asked, with a small voice. From that moment on he wouldn't hear anything. He hesitated to continue his travel, and returned to his thoughts. "Why did the words were giving me the impression that something bad was about to happen? Who was talking there? Why couldn't I detect with my eyes the location of these words? Was this a kind of telepathy?"

He was slowly taking his courage back in order to continue the travel through this way. As the android was about to depart from the dark space he was in, the sounds and voices returned with more intensity. This time, he felt really threatened. He felt agony and despair. AMAZO was sensing that something negative was coming from a very long distance of light-years, but he didn't discern it's direction. He stopped it's travel for some moments and remembered that he learned, besides languages, another useful talent: translation. This power represented the knowledge of all languages, even the ones who create confussion. He began to realise that the reason this thought didn't came to his mind earlier was because of his fear. He was about to evolve out of this fear and suddenly tried to translate these strange words. He had a panoramic view in his head, in which were presented words and translations. He suddenly realised that the many voices he heard earlier were containing the same sentence: "Go back!"

He returned to his train of thought: "Why would I go back? Is it a warning, or an angry order? My purpose stands right before me, and I won't let anyone stand in my way. " The android didn't understand which one of the guesses were correct, but he later realised that the worse case proved to be the real one. The negative thing sensed by him earlier was approaching him with great speed. He suddenly discerned it's direction, and prepared himself to fight. It was very dark, and he couldn't see the beast which was about to strike. AMAZO tried many times to hit him, but to no avail. The android used any power he could think of in order to anihilate the monster, but the monster striked back with more power. The demon felt the pain AMAZO was giving to him, but the fight didn't stop. One moment of unawareness from the android, and the beast immobilized him.

AMAZO asked the demon: "What do you want from me?"

The demon was angry and talked in the same language he talked earlier. The words he spoke had different meaning. AMAZO translated in his mind these words, and the meaning is: "Promise me you'll return from wherever you came from, and I won't destroy you!" This was a great trial for AMAZO. The way he escaped this trap wasn't a painless one. He forgot about fear and the situation at hand made him evolve from something else.


	5. Final destination: Bugs Bunny

A cosmic battle was going on somewhere in the space. Even if the battle was lasting for minutes there, from the earth's view those minutes were years. That's because the time spent in space is more different than the time spent on earth.

The battle was a short one, and it was between a golden android named AMAZO and a shape-shifting being of great powers. AMAZO couldn't see him because the section of the space they were in was very dark, and the beast was black in colour. Even if they were fighting each other for seconds and minutes, they were in fact fighting for months and years.

AMAZO was immobilized by the beast and forced to give up his travel. But AMAZO, returning to his train of thought, remembered some events in the past in which he had encountered beasts like this one. What was the signifiant difference? The ones he encountered in the past would attack without hesitation. This one was different.

The android's thoughts: "This creature hides something big. He won't attack me more directly, probably because I would see his face." One important mention: the evil being wasn't physically immobilizing AMAZO. Somewhere, hidden in that dark section of the space, special powers of bounding were actively working in order to restrain the golden being.

The android made his final decision, and the evil being who bothered him received the answer: "NO". Suddenly, something unusual happened. AMAZO saw a white line appearing from a distance of many light-years outside the dark part of space he was in. Why? It was a special light which would make the darkness of space disappear. The golden android was suddenly released and wanted to see the pestilent demon who stopped him in his tracks. The monster left before he could see his face.

The golden android became angry, and yelled with all his power: YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU MET ME! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!

The infernal scream could be heard like an earthquacke by all the creatures of the Universe. The spirit of mischief, AMAZO's enemy, heard his words. Every world was shaking at this solemn moment of promise.

After realising his trap was holding him for too long, the android, full of resentments, continued his travel with greater speed. The line that illuminated the space he was in continued to grow with each of the steps AMAZO was making. As the light became bigger and bigger in his face, AMAZO saw the fact that the constellations which he was following earlier disappeared one by one.

AMAZO's thoughts: "This is it! My purpose stands right behind that line, and I won't stop till I reach it!"

Mickey Mouse was happy. Even if AMAZO didn't know him personally, he understood his message. They were about to meet face to face one day. That time was approaching them with great speed. They were about to rule the Universe together, king and prince. They were about to vindicate all of them who suffered because of their first enemy. Even if AMAZO and Mickey appear to have nothing in common, they are like father and son.

All the problems were about to be finished. A little more time, and Mickey's archenemy will pay dearly for all his deceitful and outrageous acts. This wasn't over yet though. Even if AMAZO teleported himself several times so he can approach his destination faster, that line was too far from his sight. More years of suffering were spent on other worlds.

Mickey Mouse prepared to write the same prophecy which he sent to Bugs Bunny earlier. It was about to be preserved for the day the android will learn about it's accuracy regarding the mischievous spirit's destruction.

AMAZO finally reached that line. As he made his entrance, the android acknowledged the fact that this location was like a room without any objects. The whole place was fully white in colour. The golden being sensed steps. Someone was walking in that room, but the android couldn't see him.

The final battle between Bugs Bunny and AMAZO was about to begin.


	6. Big disclosure: Mickey Mouse the king

The android received several blows from all directons, but he didn't fall for this trick twice and concentrated his power into one explosion. The result was that some of the white colour in the room was erased and his last enemy was revealed. The archenemy of Mickey Mouse was copied, features and powers. AMAZO felt something else besides this new strange power. He felt that he reached his final evolutionary point. Even if he had duplicated his powers, the new ones are oversized regarding their dimension in comparison to the ones duplicated in the past.

After being discovered, the rabbit-like creature continued to fight with his reality-warping abilities in order to slay the android, but AMAZO, having the same powers now, didn't need to dodge anymore these attacks. Realising that his plan was no longer effective, Bugs Bunny decided to stop using this strategy and to tell AMAZO they will fight physically, after concentrating their powers into their bodies and fists. AMAZO accepted this proposal.

They were fighting each other eye to eye. Bugs Bunny was trying to hit him as many times as he could, but AMAZO continued to dodge some of his blows and to hit him harder than the rabbit expected. The rabbit-like creature was in a great pain because of the hard blows received from the android.

The golden being prepared his mace and was about to approach Bugs Bunny like a soldier in order to exterminate him. AMAZO didn't want to say anything. He prepared to mercilessly slay the rabbit-like creature in order to reach his purpose. Bugs Bunny looked like being hurt. After some moments, before the android could destroy him, his enemy smirked evily and dodged with skill his blow. The demon concentrated all his warping energy in one final blow. The golden being was severely attacked from behind. He became unconscious. Even if Bugs Bunny was for some minutes triumphant, he couldn't move either, and stopped the fight in order to recover himself.

AMAZO and Bugs Bunny recovered and prepared to end this fight. Before they could continue though, someone appeared behind Bugs Bunny. AMAZO saw him. The person who was behind Bugs Bunny spoke terrible words: "It's over". The demon recognised his voice and didn't want to see who it was. He wanted to think this was a nightmare, but the things which were happening there were real. Mickey Mouse came personally there in order to entrap him. His archenemy fell to his knees and surrendered.

The earlier battle didn't represent the final purpose of their meeting. Mickey Mouse has waited for the moment when AMAZO would copy his archenemy's abilities so they can unite their powers in order to immobilize him. Bugs Bunny knew about this. The android received all the answers from Mickey Mouse, and then he looked with contempt at the rabbit-like creature. AMAZO realised who is the one because of whom he suffered so much in his travels.

Eventually, the both of them decided to gather in one place all the worlds from all Universes in order to reveal them the enemy because of whom all the unpleasant things happened from the start. Bugs Bunny was judged severly for all he did. It was presented to all the good and bad characters his history, beginning with the moment he met Mickey Mouse.

Bugs Bunny, being stripped out of his powers, was the object of universal hate and antipathy. He couldn't do anything in order to defend himself, and his final fate was decided by others. After fully understanding him now, the multitudes of characters from all places asked Mickey and AMAZO to throw him over the wall so they can slay him in the most painful way possible. They both refused, because they had other plans with him. Bugs Bunny remembered the prophecy in which he had to suffer for many years for what he did. Great fears were overwhelming him. The infuriated billions were yelling and demanding a plausible answer regarding him not being given to them.

Finally, they were quiet. Mickey and AMAZO explained them the fact that they must rule over all the Universe. All the other Universes were representing one. The idea of multiple universes was useless now.


End file.
